Return to the Land of Snow
by Team Skull
Summary: Naruto goes on a mission to the Land of Snow and he is reunited with Princess Koyuki. However, Princess Koyuki gets kidnapped by a revived Zabuza and a revived Raiga. Does Naruto have the strength to save Koyuki? NarutoxPrincess Koyuki


Return to the Land of Snow

Return to the Land of Snow

Naruto walks happily toward the Hokage's tower in order to receive his mission and Tsunade awaits his arrival.

Naruto (thinking): I wonder what my mission will be this time, I hope that I will have the opportunity to work with Sakura again.

Naruto opens the door and sees Sai standing in front of Tsunade's desk.

Naruto: What are you doing here Sai?

Sai: Greetings Naruto, I am here to help you on your mission.

Naruto: What is the mission?

Tsunade: Stop talking and listen to the details of the mission!!

Naruto cringes in fear

Naruto: Sorry Granny.

Tsunade: Well anyways, there are rumors that Kisame and Zetsu are going to invade the Land of Snow and I would like you two to guard the Land of Snow.

Naruto jumps with excitement.

Naruto: I can't wait to go to the Land of Snow again, I missed Princess Koyuki and I will finally get a chance to defeat Kisame and the Venus Fly Trap Dude. They will be defeated by a single blow from my Rasengan.

Tsunade: I am not finished with my instructions!!

Naruto suddenly becomes silent.

Tsunade: Like I was saying, your mission is to investigate whether or not Kisame and Zetsu are going to attack the Land of Snow, but if you two do see them you must contact the Leaf Village at once.

Sai: Understood, we will contact you if we encounter Kisame and Zetsu.

Naruto: We won't need to contact you because we will defeat them easily.

Tsunade: Well, we can't take that risk because if they succeed in removing the Nine Tailed Fox from your body, then it will become a danger to the five shinobi nations.

Sai: What should we do if we get attacked by the Akatsuki?

Tsunade: I will supply you with weapons so if you two do get caught, you can escape by using those weapons.

Sai: Understood

A few hours later, Naruto and Sai enter a ship and depart to the Land of Snow. Naruto starts to become bored because the ship is taking a while to read its destination. Meanwhile, Sai sits in a corner of the ship and reads a book about how to communicate with others. Naruto walks toward Sai and stares at his book.

Naruto: What are you reading Sai?

Sai: I am reading about the impacts that a bond can have on a person's life.

Naruto: I am bored, so can I sit next to you and read the book?

Sai: Sure

Naruto reads Sai's story with amazement.

Naruto: Wow, that's an awesome book Sai!! Now I finally know how to win the hearts of all the hot babes in the Leaf Village.

Sai: Oh dear, that's a scary thought, the girls will have a heart attack when they find out that you have no balls.

Naruto becomes furious

Naruto: Shut up Sai!!

Sai: Relax, I was just kidding

Naruto: You better be kidding.

Two days pass, and the two heroes finally arrive in the Land of Snow. Naruto is the first to come out of the ship and then Princess Koyuki runs toward him and embraces him.

Koyuki: It's great to see you again Naruto, how have you been?

Naruto's face turns red

Naruto: It's great to see you too Koyuki, how are your careers going?

Koyuki: My careers are going great, it is fun to be both an actor and a princess.

Sai gets out of the ship and sees Princess Koyuki talking to Naruto. Sai's eyes become wide and his eyes become fixed on Koyuki.

Sai (thinking): So, this is the princess who Naruto always talks about, I must admit that she is very gorgeous. I wonder why someone as beautiful as Koyuki would hang around with a looser like Naruto. It looks like it's time to introduce myself.

Sai walks toward Koyuki and bows

Sai: Greetings Princess Koyuki, my name is Sai and I am here to assist Naruto on the mission.

Koyuki: Greetings Sai, it's an honor to meet you.

Suddenly, Naruto, Sai, and Koyuki hear an explosion up ahead.

Naruto: What was that sound?

Sai: I think it was an explosion.

Naruto: Koyuki stay here, Sai and I will take care of this,

Koyuki: Ok, but please come back alive, and here is a good luck charm.

Koyuki kisses Naruto on the check and Sai starts to become jealous.

Naruto's face turns red and he becomes speechless.

Naruto: Thanks Koyuki, see you soon.

Sai (thinking): Now is my chance to prove myself to Princess Koyuki.

Sai runs ahead toward the explosion.

Naruto: Wait for me Sai!!

Naruto follows Sai and both of them arrive in a familiar area.

Naruto: I remember this place…This was the place where I defeated Dotou.

Naruto and Sai hear a voice nearby.

Voice: This will be the location of your funeral.

Sai: What?

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning appears from the sky and prepares to strike Naruto and Naruto dodges the lightning bolt.

Naruto (thinking): There is only one person I know who can manipulate the lightning.

Naruto: Show yourself Raiga!!

Raiga appears with his sword of lightning.

Sai: So, you are Raiga, one of the seven swordsman of the mist, but you are supposed to be dead.

Raiga chuckles.

Raiga: If you think that's surprising, wait till you see this.

Zabuza appears on the battlefield and Naruto stares at him in amazement.

Naruto: Zabuza, I thought you were dead and where is your big stupid looking sword.

Zabuza stares angrily at Naruto.

Zabuza: My sword is not stupid looking, and the only reason why fate has brought me back to life is so I can find the person who stole my sword and put that sword back on my tombstone.

Naruto: I am confused, but more importantly, are you two working with Kisame and Zetsu?

Zabuza and Raiga start laughing maliciously.

Raiga: We used the Zabuza and Zetsu rumor to lure out the person who stole Zabuza's sword from his graveyard.

Sai: How is the rumor supposed to draw out the sword stealer?

Zabuza: Well, it was obvious that the person who robbed my grave is interested in obtaining the seven swords, so we thought that he would come here thinking that he could steal Kisame's legendary sword, Shark Skin.

Naruto: That makes sense, but Raiga, why are you helping Zabuza??

Raiga: That's because I detest grave robbers. Now tell me where the grave robber is, or else I will kill you both.

Sai: We just arrived in the Land of Snow, we have not encountered a person with a large sword.

Zabuza: Well, you have one day to find out where the grave robber is hiding.

Naruto stares at Zabuza in confusion/

Naruto: Why should we help you guys?

Zabuza and Raiga chuckle.

Zabuza: We have taken Princess Koyuki as a hostage

Naruto: What did you say?!

Raiga: Zabuza is telling the truth, we forced Zetsu to cooperate with us and thanks to him, the princess is in our custody.

Sai and Naruto look at Raiga angrily.

Sai: Release the princess at once!!

Raiga: We will release her when you find the person who robbed Zabuza's grave.

Raiga and Zabuza disappear and Naruto punches a glacier angrily.

Naruto: We must find out where they took Koyuki!!

Sai: Calm down Naruto, I want to rescue the princess as much as you do, but first we must find out where those creeps took her.

Naruto: How are we supposed to do that?

Sai: Well, calmness is the key to discovery.

Naruto stares at Sai angrily.

Naruto: Is that something you read in one of your books?

Sai becomes shocked

Sai: How did you know?

Naruto: It is totally obvious

Sai (thinking): Wow, this kid is not as dumb as I thought, I should watch out for him.

Suddenly a man with long black hair appears and Naruto cringes. Sai sees the man holding a large sword.

Naruto: Sasuke, are you the one who robbed Zabuza's grave?

Sasuke: No, my comrade Sugitsu is the one who stole this sword. However, I am borrowing it to lure out the two swordsman of the Hidden Mist Village.

Sai: Why were you interested in exposing the swordsmen??

Sasuke smiles and slightly chuckles.

Sasuke: I want to try out the power of my Mangekyo Sharingan.

Naruto: When did you obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan?

Sasuke: I have no time to explain things to a looser like you.

Naruto grins

Naruto: You haven't changed one bit Sasuke.

Sasuke: Just shut up and follow me if you want to save your beloved princess.

Naruto (thinking): I almost forgot, we have to save Koyuki at all costs.

Sai: Sasuke, do you know where the two swordsmen are hiding?

Sasuke: As the matter of that, I do know where they are hiding. Just follow me.

Sasuke leads Sai and Naruto to the peak of an ice mountain. Zabuza and Raiga stand at the peak of the mountain and prepare to battle.

Zabuza: I am surprised, I never expected Uchiha to be the one to rob my grave.

Raiga: I heard that Sasuke Uchiha is the weakest of the entire Uchiha Clan.

Zabuza: Well, he was defeated by Haku's Crystal Mirror Jutsu.

Sasuke glares angrily at Zabuza and Riga, then his Sharingan activates.

Sasuke: I am different from before, now observe my new power.

Sasuke's Sharingan transforms into a star shaped Mangekyo Sharingan.

Raiga: It seems like Sasuke was able to unlock the power of the Uchiha.

Sasuke: Prepare to die, feel the wrath of Amatarasu

Black flames appear and engulf Raiga and Zabuza.

Sasuke: Don't ever underestimate me!! Now die!!

The black flames completely devour Zabuza and Raiga.

Naruto: Sasuke you idiot, you weren't supposed to kill them so soon.

Sasuke: They deserved their fate.

Naruto: That's not what I meant, my point is that now we don't know where Princess Koyuki is.

Sasuke: That's your problem, I am out of here

Sasuke walks away,

Naruto: Come back here Sasuke!!

Suddenly, Sai and Naruto hear a scream from far away

Naruto: That sounded like Koyuki, we have to get there right away.

Sai: Understood

Naruto and Sai find Koyuki and sees her getting attacked by Kabuto.

Kabuto: Welcome Sai and Naruto

Naruto: What are you up to this time Kabuto?

Kabuto: I plan to use Koyuki for my experiments.

Naruto: I won't let you do that.

Naruto charges toward Kabuto and uses Shadow Clone Jutsu and all the clones attack Kabuto. Kabuto destroys all the clones with his Chakra Scalpel.Jutsu, then Naruto appears behind him and uses Rasengan. Kabuto gets blown away by Naruto's Rasengan, however, he gets back up.

Kabuto: I refuse to be defeated by your lame Rasengan once again.

Naruto (thinking): I will need a more powerful Rasengan in order to defeat him.

Koyuki: Naruto, you can defeat him, I believe in you.

Naruto's heart skips a beat and Naruto charges at Kabuto with Rasengan and the Rasengan transforms into a seven colored Rasengan.

Kabuto (thinking): What kind of jutsu is this?

Naruto: You are finished Kabuto! Rasengan!!

The seven colored Rasengan obliterates Kabuto and Sai watches in amazement.

Sai (thinking): I see, the powerful bond between Naruto and Koyuki enabled the Rasengan to become stronger, I guess it is true what my book says, "true love conquers all.."

After the battle, Naruto sits outside in the snow and looks at the stars. Koyuki arrives and sits next to Naruto.

Koyuki: What's up Naruto?

Naruto: Nothing really, I am just staring at the stars.

Koyuki blushes slightly.

Koyuki: Thanks for everything, this is the second time you saved my life. Is there anything I can do to repay you?

Naruto's face turns red.

Naruto: Koyuki, there is something important that I need to tell you.

Koyuki: What is it?

Naruto: I have admired you for a long time Koyuki, your films have always been inspiring and meeting you in person has also inspired me to become stronger. I guess what I am trying to say is that I love you Koyuki.

Koyuki's face turns completely red and she smiles brightly.

Koyuki: Naruto, you have always been my source of inspiration and you are my hero. I love you too.

On the next day, Sai packs up his bags and prepares to return to the Leaf Village.

Sai: Are you ready yet Naruto?

Naruto looks at Sai

Naruto: Sai, I have decided to stay in the Land of Snow with Koyuki.

Sai: I had a feeling you would say that.

Naruto: Thanks for everything Sai, I am going to miss you, and please thank Tsunade and the others for me.

Sai: Here is a parting gift Naruto.

Sai gives Naruto a book on how to maintain a strong relationship.

Naruto: Thank you very much Sai, I will defiantly read it so the bond between Koyuki and I can become stronger.

Sai departs from the Land of Snow and returns to the Leaf Village and shortly after that Naruto and Koyuki get married and live together. One night, Naruto goes to a hot spring to take a bath. Naruto removes his clothes and enters the hot spring.

Naruto (thinking): The water feels great.

As Naruto relaxes in the hot springs, he hears footsteps coming toward him and his face turns red. Naruto sees Koyuki coming toward him and she isn't wearing any clothes.

Naruto (thinking): Damn, Koyuki has a sexy body, she has a big boobs and a nice pussy.

Koyuki: Hi Naruto, I am here to keep you company.

Koyuki enters the hotspring and grabs Naruto's dick. Naruto moans slightly.

Koyuki: Let's step out of the hot springs for a moment, shall we?

Naruto: Sure

Naruto and Koyuki get out of the hot springs and Koyuki begins to suck Naruto's hard dick. Naruto moans.

Naruto: Koyuki, suck harder

Koyuki sucks Naruto's dick harder and Naruto moans louder.

Koyuki (thinking): Naruto's dick tastes so good, I wonder how long I have to suck before he cums.

Naruto continues to moan in pleasure

Naruto: Come on Koyuki, I know you can suck harder than that

Koyuki sucks Naruto's dick as hard as she can and Naruto finally cums. Koyuki swallows Naruto's cum. Then Naruto begins to rub Koyuki's big boobs, but Koyuki grabs his hands.

Koyuki: Let's continue the action in our bedroom.

Naruto: Ok Koyuki

Naruto and Koyuki arrive at the bedroom and when Koyuki lays in bed, Naruto starts to lick her pussy. Koyuki moans in pleasure.

Koyuki: Naruto, that feels so good, lick me some more

Naruto continues to lick Koyuki's pussy and she cums all over his face. Naruto wipes the cum from his face and rubs Koyuki's boobs. Koyuki moans loudly. She enjoys the pleasure of Naruto's warm hands making contact with her soft boobs.

Koyuki: Naruto, like my tits

Naruto licks Koyuki's soft boobs and nibbles on them and Koyuki continues to moan in pleasure.

Naruto: I think it's time for the main event

Koyuki: Go for it Naruto

Naruto inserts his dick into Koyuki's pussy and shakes his body

Koyuki: Awww Naruto it feels so good, go harder and faster.

Naruto thrusts his dick harder and faster into Koyuki's pussy and he cums inside Koyuki's pussy. Koyuki also cums and her cum mixes with Naruto's cum

Koyuki: Keep going Naruto, give it all you got

Naruto thrusts his dick as hard as he can into Koyuki's pussy and Koyuki moans in ecstasy.

Koyuki: This is the best night of my life

Naruto: Same here, I never thought that I would have sex with a hot princess like you.

Koyuki: You are so sweet Naruto.

Koyuki and Naruto kiss each other passionately.

As the years pass, Koyuki and Naruto have two sons named Minato and Sandayo. Naruto teaches them powerful jutsu so they can defend themselves against any enemy and Koyuki teaches them about perseverance and confidence. When Minato and Sandayo become Genin, they decide to visit the Leaf Village, the place where Naruto was raised.


End file.
